Akahane Ruby
Akahane Ruby is one of the main protagonists of the Sky Pretty Cure Series. Ruby is a young and energetic girl. She is very athletic and a good team player. Currently, Ruby is the captain of her school’s basketball team. She has a strong will and always tries to do her best. She is a hard working girl, who can also be very lazy. Her laziness is usually shown when it comes to school work that has nothing to do with sport or helping at her parents’ restaurant. Her catchphrase is . Her alter ego is , the Pretty Cure of fire and passion. She represents the red color. History Personal Information Basic Statistics *'Full Name:' Ruby Akahane *'Japanese:' 赤羽ルビー *'Birthday:' July 21st *'Zodiac:' Cancer *'Birthplace:' Feather-Castletown *'Height:' 157 cm *'Weight:' 62 kg *'Blood Type:' AB *'Species:' Human *'Personal Quote:' Never give up! *'Habit(s):' *'Favorite...' **'Food:' Tamagoyaki, or "normal" Omlettes **'Color:' Deep Red, Black **'Music:' non specific, must sound good Fears *When Ruby was younger, she was afraid of fire. *As a teenager, she lost her fear of fire but is still afraid of snakes. Dreams *At the end of the first season, Ruby hasn't thought about her future dreams. *Though she tries to avoid it, she loves working at the Feather Bell Restaurant. *In the later seasons, she decides to take it over one day. Skills - Studying= *Ruby has no skills in studying. - Other= *Ruby is really good at cooking. *She works hard everytime and on everything she's doing. *She is good at convincing others on something. *Has the perfect personality for a leader.}} General Information Personality Ruby is a young and energetic girl. She is very athletic and a good team player. Currently, Ruby is the captain of her school’s basketball team. She has a strong will and always tries to do her best. She would never just drop something just she got bored by it or she doesn’t want to do anything anymore. She is a hard working girl, who can also be very lazy. Her laziness is usually shown when it comes to school work that has nothing to do with sport or helping at her parents’ restaurant. She usually gives her duties at the Feather Bell to her younger twin sister Robin. Adding to that, Ruby mixes up things which makes others think that has no idea what she’s actually doing. But that is not correct. Clothing Style Ruby's style of clothing is more comfortable than girly. She usually wears colorful shirts and pants with sneakers and sometimes boots. She would never wear a skirt. - School and Sport= In school, she has to wear the Nijiiro Private Middle School uniform for girls. The summer uniform consists of a short sleeved top that also as a dark sailor collar and a purple ribbon it. The uniform has a dark skirt that has a dark cyan belt. The students wear grey stockings and blue slippers. The winter uniform consists of a black blazer with a similar sailor collar as the summer uniform has. The skirt and it's belt is the same as well as the stockings and the slippers. When playing basketball, Ruby wears the Nijiiro team's basketball outfit. The outfit consists of a white top that has dark cyan sleeves with the players number on it, which is the number eight in Ruby's case. On the back stands the surname of the player as well as the number. The shorts of the outfit are dark blue and they have the kanji "虹色", meaning rainbow and also stands for the school's name, written on them in a green color. They are wearing blue and light green sneakers. - Pretty Cure= As Cure Crismon, her hair changes into a lighter shade of red and grows longer. Her eyes also change into a lighter red. Her outfit has light scarlet puffy sleeves and a red pointed collar. She wears a dark red dress with a even darker belt under her chest. Her skirt has a second layer undernath that is dark red. Under the darker layer, there is a white frilly layer. She wears dark red arm warmers. Her boots are knee-length that have red folds at the top. Her Cold-Commune hangs on the right side of her belt. When transforming as little red riding hood into Cure Crimson, only her puffy sleeves change. They are colored just as the ones on her normal outfit but resemble little red riding hood's sleeves. As Kuro Crimson, her appearence changes drastically. Her hair has the same lengh as she has in her civilian form but has Cure Crimson's color. She wears a black dress with a dark red collar and belt. She wears black boots. The right one is knee-high, while the left one goes over the knee. In Holidays at Skyriver Cure Crimson gains small white, angel-like wings that are attached to her back. She is wearing a white tiara with a red gem at it in her hair. The tiara is a part of the Heavenly Tiara. - Other= When working at Feather Bell Restaurant, Ruby wears the Feather Bell t-shirt. The shirt is black and has "Feather Bell" wirtten on it, as well as Ruby's name. The names are written in a pinkish red. Ruby wears a dark red, long sleeved top underneath and a dark jeans. She wears the name sneakers as she wears in civilian. As Yamane Ruby, she wears a headband with brown mouse ears. She wears a grey tshirt with white dots and a patern looking like a black jacket with a red bowtie. Underneath the tshirt, she wears a white pullover with 3/4 sleeves. She wears blue jean shorts and black converses. When Ruby transforms into the Little Red Riding Hood in Sky Pretty Cure 33, Ruby wears a red dress with a shoulder free white blouse with puffy sleeves. Over the blouse is a dark red layer that is tied to the dress. The dress' skirt has a second, white colored layer and Ruby wears brown boots with red flowers on them. She also wears a cape-like, red cloth around her neck. - Movie= In Holidays at Skyriver, Ruby wears a brink pinkhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rose_(color)#Brink_pink colored top that is tied together right under her chest. Underneath she wears a short, light pink top. She wears a light blue jeans skirt with black pants underneath. The pants end under her knees. She wears dark red sandals. In The Legend of the Rainbow Jewels, Ruby wears a olivehttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Olive_(color)#Olive_green colored jacket, which is kept open, with a grey top underneath. On the top is "RE -B- EL" written in bold letters. She wears light blue jean shorts and black sneakers. In A trip to Kamon!, Ruby wears a pink colored, one-sleeved top that overs her hip. Underneath the top, she wears another top, but this one is black colored. She wears a red colored shirt tied around her hips and dark grey pants that reach to her knees. She wears black sneakers. }} Relationships Family *'Akahane Robin' - Robin is Ruby's younger twinsister. She goes to the same school as her sister. She and her sister are working at their parent's restaurant. *'Akahane Ayane' - Ruby's mother. She and her husband own a little family restaurant. *'Akahane Daisuke' - Ruby's father. *'Amagumo Akira' - Ruby and Robin's cousin. Friends *'Scarlet' - Scarlet is Ruby's mascot and transform partner, who originally comes from the Skyriver. *'Kiishi Topaz' - One of Ruby's best friends. Ruby and Topaz are childhood friends. She understands Ruby and could even tell what she's thinking all of the time. She and Amber are also trying to get Ruby into studying, which never works. *'Mikanki Amber' - One of Ruby’s best friends. Amber seems to like make jokes of Ruby’s way to be. She also gets fast annoyed by her always-being-late nature. But these are just minor facts and besides all of that, they are really good friends, even though Ruby doesn’t understand her love for fashion at all. And Amber would wish to see Ruby in a skirt one more time. *'Midorikusa Emerald' - Ruby met Emerald for the first time, when the "Shiro students" had to move to the Nijiiro Private Middle School due to the renovating at their school. Ruby was said to assist the “Shiro students” when they needed help. Ruby then decided to show Emerald the way to the English curses. Even though they got attacked at their way there, they started a great friendship after this. *'Aomizu Sapphire' - Ruby and Sapphire are very good friends. They might have just become friends because they are in a Pretty Cure team, but they have really grown to each other. Though Sapphire still doesn’t understand why Ruby is that bad in language classes, since she is very good at them. Sapphire would also challenge Ruby to a basketball match, even if she would lose, just to have some fun together. *'Shirosora Diamond' - will be added soon Etymology - means "red", a reference to her alter ego as Cure Crimson and to her theme color. means "wing" or "feather", which would fit the season's theme. Akahane means "red wings" or "red feather". - Simply means "ruby" from the name of the precious stone (which ultimately derives from Latin ruber "red"), which is the birthstone of July.http://www.behindthename.com/name/ruby Cure Crimson - Her Cure alias is from the name of the kind of color "Crimson". Crimson is a strong, deep red color. It originally meant the color of the Kermes dye produced from a scale insect, Kermes vermilio, but the name is now sometimes also used as a generic term for slightly reddish-blue colors that are between red and rose.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crimson - Ruby's name in Alice's world. The name is playing with the Japanese word meaning dormouse and her real name. The dormouse is a character in Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. Pretty Cure Cure Crimson is Ruby's alter ego. She holds the power of passion and controls fire. Cure Crimson is the Pretty Cure of the red rainbow and the partner of the guard of red color. Similar as Ruby, Crimson would never ever give up. Alone, Crimson can perform Red Burning and Red Strike and later Crystal Fire with her Heaven Crystal. Together with Cure Saffron and Cure Sienna, they can use Warm Explosion. All Cures together can perform Rainbow Heart Hurricane and with their Crystals Rainbow Crystal Fantasy. In the sequel, Cure Crimson is able to use the attack Burning Red Star. Togehter with the others, they can use Full Rainbow Circle. And after getting the Color Palette they can use Magical Rainbow Finale. In the German dubs, Crimson introduces herself with "Die nie erlöschende Flamme der Leidenschaft! Cure Crimson!", which can be translated as "The never expiring flame of passion! Cure Crimson!". Weapons * - Cure Crimson's main attack item that she gains during her fairytale adventure. It allows her to use a powerful attack and can even use to reflect other attacks. Kuro Crimson is Ruby's alter ego when being corrupted by the black ball of darkness at the end of Sky Pretty Cure 33. She is manly controlled by Break, while fighting in this form. Her appearance changes drastically. Her hair has the same length as she has in her civilian form but has Cure Crimson's color. She wears a black dress with a dark red collar and belt. She wears black boots. The right one is knee-high, while the left one goes over the knee. Kuro Crimson had a cameo appearance in Rainbow Star 35 and 36. Kuro Crimson did use attacks in the episodes but those weren't named. Kuro Crimson also made an appearance in the final season, in The Final 10. Super Cure Crimson is the power-up that Cure Crimson and the others gain during Sky Pretty Cure: Kyūjitsu ni soragawa. After they were defeated by Marcasite and Tanbaga, Princess Alexa sent her power to the girls and Beryl and Turquoise supported her with their Miracle Jewel Lights. Precious Cure Crimson is Cure Crimson's super form from Legend of the Rainbow Jewels. Attacks - ~Rainbow Star~= *'Burning Red Star' - Cure Crimson's main finisher in the sequel. - Sub Attacks= Cure Crimson used in The Final Sky Pretty Cure some sub attacks, these are: * - Cure Crimson creates a little fire, froms it to a ball and throws it to the enemy. * - Cure Crimson concentrates all her powers into her palm and strikes at the enemy. }} Transformation "Pretty Cure! Rainbow Paint Over!" - Pretty Cure Rainbow Paint Over is the official transformation speech used by Akahane Ruby to transform into Cure Crimson in the Sky Pretty Cure Series. First, Ruby activates her Commune by pressing the big heart button twice. Then she holds the Commune in front of her chest and the screen of it turns bright red. The light of the commune shines brightly. She closes her eyes and leans her head back. Then, a bright light covers her body and fire rises from to ground, growing around her body and stops just before the neck. As the flames have covered her body, the Commune disappears and she stretches her arms away from her body and starts spinning. As her right arm appears close to the camera, she spins slower. Then her arm warmer appears. The same goes with the left arm. She keeps spinning but gets slower. As her back is shown, her outfit starts to appear and is completely appeared when her tummy is shown. Then the camera zooms down to her legs where the flames start to fly way and reveal her boots. Then it zooms back to her head, during that, the carrying back of her commune appears. She then jumps through the remaining flames, which changes the length and color of her hair. While ‘flying’, she opens her eyes, which also have changed the color. She then lands and creates a flame in her hand while saying her speech before posing. "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle!" - In Sky Pretty Cure: Kyūjitsu ni Soragawa, Ruby and her friends transformed into Super Pretty Cure by the power of the Miracle Jewel Lights. While transfroming, they used the transformation pharse "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle". Music As a main character, Ruby's voice actor, Hirano Aya has particated in several image songs for the character she voices: - Duets= *TWIN SISTER (Along with Oogame Asuka) *☻ happiness smile#egao ☺ (Along with Iida Riho, Taneda Risa) *Rainbow Rose (Along with Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie) *living my dream (Along with Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie) *Mirai, Kibou, Destiny! (Along with Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *P R I S M (Along with Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *Niji Tenshi no Karaa (Along with Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *Forever Sky Pretty Cure ♥ (Along with HIida Riho, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *Sekai ni Nijiiro (Along with Iida Riho, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya, Ito Kanae) }} Quotes *"The red rainbow holds the powers of passion and fire. I will get the passionate colors back! My name is Cure Crimson!" - Ruby after transforming into Cure Crimson for the first time *"Rainbow Pretty Cure! Ready, fight!" - Cure Crimson in Holidays in Skyriver Trivia *Ruby's birthday falls on July 21st while her star sign is Cancer. *Ruby is the seventh Pretty Cure whose family owns a restaurant. *She is the first Pretty Cure who has a twin sister. **She is followed by Ohana and Olina, the twin Cures of Hawaii. *She is the eight Pretty Cure to be good at sports. *Cure Crimson is the third Cure who controls fire. The first were Cure Rouge from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (GoGo) and Cure Sunny from Smile Pretty Cure, and followed by Cure Scarlet from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. *Ruby is the first Cure who plays basketball. **Ruby is also the captain of Nijiiro Private Middle School's baketball team. *It is releaved that Ruby doesn't like wearing skirts or dresses. *In the early days of Sky Pretty Cure, Yousei A. Sina accidentally called her "Akane" instead of "Ruby". This might have been because her surname is similar written as Akane. *Ruby has some similarities with Natsuki Rin of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: **Both are the pretty cure of fire. **Both hold the power of passion. **Both Cures have red as their theme color. **Both are really good at sports. **Both have younger siblings. **Both of their names start with 'R'. **Both (have to) help out at their parent's store/restaurant. *Like Misumi Nagisa, Ruby never wears any hair ornaments. *Ruby shares her initials with Aoki Reika. *Ruby shares her given name with Kurosawa Ruby from Love Live! Sunshine!!. *Ruby shares her name with Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure's Ruby Style. Gallery Links *''Akahane Ruby / Tenaka Ruby'' *''Akahane Ruby / HaSky'' References Category:User:FairySina Category:Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Red Cures Category:Female Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure Characters Category:Characters Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Category:Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ Character Category:Fairy Main Cures Category:FairyCures Category:Fire using Cures